


"I Fell For You" (A Frostironed rewrite of "I Melt With You")

by MissHorrorshow



Series: Love Songs for Avengers Shippers [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: -gigglesnort-, But you have to admit: Loki - frost giant - "Melt with you", FrostIron - Freeform, Honest, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, The "Melt with you" pun was not lost on me but it was NOT what inspired me to write this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to write this from Loki's perspective, singing to Tony, but had a better, funnier idea. This is a Frostironed rewrite of "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuN6gs0AJls">I Melt With You</a>" by Modern English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Fell For You" (A Frostironed rewrite of "I Melt With You")

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose_de_Noire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/gifts).



Zooming skyward, feeling short of breath  
Pep turned her ringer off, I'm prob'ly headed to my death  
You watched New York crashing all around my place  
It's really a bad time to be thinking  
Of your face

CHORUS:  
You fought the world  
I fell for you  
You've made some changes  
You grow less obnoxious as time goes by  
Oh the things I want us to do  
You fought the world  
I fell for you

(I should know better)  
Dreams of the wetter kind,  
'bout someone I should hate  
(I don't know why)  
When I think of you,  
My nether-regions ache  
(I should know better)  
I made a vow to save or avenge the human race  
(I don't know why)  
Definitely not a human that's on my mind

(You fought the world)  
You fought the world  
I fell for you  
(You fought the world)  
You've made some changes  
You grow less obnoxious as time goes by  
(You fought the world)  
Oh the things I want us to do  
(You fought the world)  
You fought the world  
I fell for you

My datebook's open wide  


(You fought the world)  
You fought the world  
I fell for you  
(You fought the world)  
You've made some changes  
You grow less obnoxious as time goes by  
(You fought the world)  
Oh the things I want us to do  
(You fought the world)  
You fought the world  
I fell for you

My datebook's open wide

Hmmm hmmm hmmm  
Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm  
Hmmm hmmm hmmm  
Hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm

You fought the world  
I fell for you  
(You fought the world)  
You seem so different  
And you're getting hotter all the time  
(You fought the world)  
Oh the things I want us to do  
(You fought the world)  
You fought the world  
I fell for you

You fought the world  
I fell for you  
(You fought the world)  
You fought the world  
I fell for you  
(You fought the world)

You fought the world  
I fell for you  
(You fought the world)  
You fought the world  
I fell for you  
(You fought the world)


End file.
